


The Louvre

by bliztoise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, cisco is too he's just better at hiding it imho, depressed reader, mentally ill reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Snippets of a summer in yours and Cisco's relationship





	The Louvre

You both sit in the dark, two box fans going at their highest setting, the dark doing nothing to help the sweltering heat. You rest your hand on his chest, even though you're both laying flat out, nothing else touching, it's too hot to touch. You can feel his heartbeat, seemingly always a mile a minute. 

"Babe?" He asks, rolling over onto his side to face you.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cisco."

* * *

 

It's three A.M. and you're both in the supermarket for some reason. Cisco'd said he needed some Oreos or something like that, so here you are. He was in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms, a light zip-up jacket (unzipped) and some t-shirt he'd found on his floor, while you were in some sleep shorts and a hoodie. The both of you wearing cheap plastic flip-flops. The supermarket was completely empty, except for yourselves and the two overnight cashiers they had. The lights over in the doors of the frozen section flickered occasionally and you could smell the freon from the air conditioner.

"Should we try the jelly donut ones? They'd seem gross at first, but maybe we'll get into them, y'know?" He asks, passively handing you the package. You blearily look at it from your spot against his arm, holding the basket, squinting at it as though it offended you.

"I dunno. They've been pretty spot on with with their flavors so far, but the vanilla cookie itself isn't too good, to be honest."

"Fair enough," He says, putting the package back. You lean against him again, resting your head on his shoulder. You're both tired, unbelievably _ tired _ , but neither of you could sleep, so when he'd suggested a midnight market run, you'd said yes. 

"Let's get Chips Ahoy instead. Choco chunky is on sale," You say. You walk further down the aisle, scooping up two packages from the bottom shelf. You nearly trip and fall on your face, but Cisco quickly catches you with his unoccupied hand. The other one had a cherry ICEE in it, which he'd slowly been sipping ever since you'd walked into the store. 

"Okay, I think it's time we go. The both of us are about ready to drop," Cisco says, more firmly intertwining his hand with yours, making sure your basket wasn't going to slip. Aside from the cookies, you had grabbed some disposable razors for his place and some laundry pods. Your clothes, and his, were all over the floor of his bedroom.

"Wait, wait, we need milk. There's none at home," You declare. Well, as much as you can with half of your face squished into his arm.

His heart swells to hear you call his apartment  _ home _ . "Uh, yea, sure. We'll grab some milk before we checkout."

* * *

 

"Fuck!"

You smile lazily as you tug on his hair once more. "Like that?"

Cisco's thrusts falter the more you tug on his hair. "Please, (Y/N), I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that."

You relent just a touch, bringing one of your hands to his. You guide him to your clit, making tight, albeit lazy, circles with his thumb. You lean down to his ear as you continue to ride him. 

"Keep playing with my pussy and we won't have to worry about who cums first, will we?"

All Cisco does is whine a little before refocusing himself on you.

* * *

 

"You know, we haven't left in like, over two days, right Cisco?" You ask from your spot on the couch, laying your back against his side, big bowl of popcorn in your lap.

"Has it really been that long?" When you nod up at him, he merely shrugs. "Well, we're both on vacation from work, so what does it matter, right?"

You look at your phone, the multiple messages and missed calls glaring back at you. They weren't life threatening, at all, just friends wanting to know what you were up to. You shove your phone back into your pocket. Your friends and family could wait a little while longer. You didn't want to break the bubble the two of you had made together. "Right."

"Next ep?" He asks, shaking his hand out from under yours to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Next ep," You confirm, settling back in against him.

* * *

You're both laying in the dark again, but it's not the same. The air has a stale feeling to it, as if you'd breathed all the air in and then put it back. Your throat was scratchy from crying and yelling. Mostly at yourself.

He looks just as bad. He's sitting against the wall, staring at you on the bed.  

You'd come home from getting some takeout when you realize you'd forgotten the sauce. Cisco hadn't caught you crying until he came into the kitchen to see you sitting behind the island, legs spread out and hands limp at your sides. He's immediately down the ground next to you, asking you what was wrong and what happened. When you reply you'd forgotten the sauce, he starts laughing. It makes you tear up even more, saying how stupid you were, how worthless. Cisco instantly starts countering your babbling, telling you how good you are and how much he loves you, that it's fine, he has sauce packets in one of the kitchen drawers.

An hour later and you're here. In the bedroom. He was shocked into silence by some of the things you'd said about yourself. He didn't realize it was this bad. He knew you had bad days but, this was  _ different. _

"We're gonna go get a refill tomorrow," He says.

"Okay."

"I'd do anything for you, (Y/N)."

"You're too good for me Cisco."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much again!!! i know this one is a little darker than what i tend to write, bc i like to keep it slightly on the ups, but u know how it is. also the inspiration for this fic is The Louvre, by Lorde, hence the title. please listen to melodrama it''s such a good album.


End file.
